Freeing the Moon
by Just Silver
Summary: The full moon means many different things to different people...To Lucius Malfoy, it meant memories of a strange boy ... and a time when magic came in all forms...RiddleLucius fic, exploring many facets of their relationship.
1. Freeing the Moon

A/N: okei. I've decided to tackle the Lucius/Riddle dynamic. Or rather it decided to tackle me. Lucius and Tom accosted me with angelic grins and said "We'll dictate and you'll write." And I retorted "Suppose I don't want to?" And they replied, "Suppose we don't care?" Brats.  
  
Some quick facts before we get started:  
Rating- Chapters are most likely to range from PG to PG-13. Maybe an R here and there as they age.  
Age- I've taken the liberty of placing Lucius in Hogwarts at the same time as Riddle.   
Format- This story will be told mostly by means of flashbacks, journal entries, and letters.  
  
Warnings: Most likely will contain slash and you may even end up liking Lucius! I've done it to people before. Homophobes and people who are physically ill at the thought of feeling anything for Lucius but contempt, please leave.   
  
Disclaimer: The bit about freeing the moon is mine. It's the only thing besides the story line that I own. Characters you recognize are the property of Ms. Rowling.   
  
***  
From the window of his study, he spied the moon shining softly in the jet-black night. He paused to stare at it for a moment, a sharp pang reminding him of things that once had been.  
  
The full moon means many different things to different people. To Remus Lupin, it meant pain. To Rubeus Hagrid, it meant that somewhere, mooncalves were dancing. To Lucius Malfoy, it meant memories of a strange boy who changed his life forever and a time when magic came in all forms, not just wands and a few muttered words. It was palpable and certain people had no blood in their veins at all, only magic and mystery. Strange, the beliefs we hold as children.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The sound of footsteps hurrying past his door roused him from his sleep. Actually he hadn't been sleeping at all. He was homesick. He missed his mother and his father and even his annoying little sister. Lucius slipped on his shoes and, opening the door just a crack, peered into the hallway. A cloaked boy was making his way to the stairs. "Hey!" Lucius cried. The boy turned and gave an enigmatic smile before swishing his cloak dramatically and continuing down the stairs.  
  
Intrigued, Lucius followed. The boy made his way through the maze of Hogwarts like a shadow. He moved fast and Lucius got lost often, but when he found the boy again, he was waiting for him. Then he would resume his journey. Eventually, he made his way through the front doors of Hogwarts and out onto the lawn. He gave a whoop and shedding his cloak, ran to the tree by the lake.  
  
By now Lucius was firmly convinced that the boy was mad. "What are you doing?" he demanded, running to catch up. The boy turned.   
"Freeing the moon," he replied and he began to climb. //He's a few bricks shy of a load this one is.//  
"What?" Lucius asked, clambering after him.   
"I spied from the window of my room the moon ensnared in the gnarled branches of an oak tree. Miserly tree. It held the gentle orb firmly in its arthritic limbs. The wind raged and howled. 'Let it go! Let it go!'  
'Never!' replied the old tree, hugging it tighter still. I empathized with the tree. What a marvelous thing it must be to hold the moon in your hands! But the moon turned its radiant face toward me and silently it entreated me. My mission was clear: I would free the moon." Lucius gaped.   
"You are a nutcase." The boy laughed.  
"Then you're a really big idiot to follow me, Lucius."  
"You know my name? How?"  
"The sorting. Malfoy, Lucius. Slytherin. I was there."  
"And who are you?"  
"Riddle, Tom. Also Slytherin. Second year."  
"Oh. So...how exactly does one free the moon?"   
"Like this," Tom said, grabbing a branch and shaking it violently. "Well, come on! Make yourself useful."  
  
Lucius could not believe he was up in a tree trying to shake loose the moon. "Hold on!" Tom said, placing a hand on Lucius's arm. "Wait for a breeze."  
"Why?"  
"We don't want the moon to fall. It's delicate. We need the wind to catch it."  
"What happens to the moon on nights where there is no wind?"  
"It's affixed to the sky with bubble gum and string."  
"String?"  
"In case the bubble gum loses stickiness."  
"And who chews this bubble gum?"   
"I do. Now be quiet and stop finding gaps in my explanations," Tom replied, grinning. Lucius wanted to make a retort but something in the boy's eyes stopped him. They were big and dark and fathom-less as if they contained all the secrets of the universe.  
  
A strong breeze came along. "Now!" Tom said and Lucius shook with all his might, wondering why he believed such nonsense when he knew the truth- The moon was a rock millions of miles away tied to the earth by gravity, not string. Yet here he was trying to shake it out of a tree like a glowing apple. //Why the hell am I doing this?// "Look!" Tom exclaimed. There was a creak and slowly the moon began to drift away. Lucius gasped. Tom smiled. "I told you I'd free the moon."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lucius never looked at the moon the same way again. "Yes," he whispered. "What a marvelous thing it must be to hold the moon in your hand."  
  
***  
So is anybody interested in what happens to the boy who could free the moon and the Slytherin that almost wasn't? I have a few more tales ready to go. I just need to type them and revise them. Writing is like alchemy- the science of turning waste metal (rough drafts) into gold (stuff that's readable). Review, please!  
  
love,  
J. Silver  
  
  



	2. Journal Entry 1

A/N: Incredibly sorry for my delay in posting. I have so many things going on right now that I can't do them all at once.  
  
Thank you Obake ( angelic? *blushes* are you Min's friend?) Min, little hecate, Essence, Rehanna, emily, Laylia, Tia'RaHu, Fleur, and Pepperjack Candy.  
  
***  
  
It's amazing how big Malfoy Manor was. Even the attic was huge. Ah, there it was- his old school trunk. Lucius kneeled and opened it reverently. He hadn't disturbed it since he graduated from Hogwarts. Next to it was another trunk. Tom's trunk. He hesitated then shook his head. Not tonight. He wasn't ready to open that trunk again. He reached into his trunk and pulled out a small leather-bound book. On the inside cover it read "Lucius Malfoy. Hogwarts. 1942." He sighed and, flipping to a random page, began reading...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Journal,  
It has been three months and the castle feels like home. It's better than home because no one here thinks that I'm an idiot. Classes are fun, but somewhat difficult. Tom helps me.  
  
Quidditch starts soon. I can't wait. Aislinn Riley likes our chances this year. We have a new seeker- Morgan Prewitt. He's a third year. According to Chandra, our captain, he's the best seeker Slytherin has ever had. Even Tom thinks so. He said that aside from being a talented flyer, Morgan has strategy. We play Ravenclaw Friday. I can't wait! Oops! I said that already.  
  
Tom thinks that that the game will be an exciting one. I've even convinced him to go despite his protests that he has studying to do. He's amazing, I've never met anybody like him...  
  
  
Everything about Tom was neat, calculated, precise, and steeped in drama. As his sad origins would imply, Tom was like a hero out of a novel- one of those Byronic types, minus the physical defect. Physically, there was nothing defective about him. He was gorgeous: slim and long-legged with graceful hands, rose lips, and large eyes fringed with heavy black lashes. He wore his standard orphanage clothes with an aristocratic air that merited, if not your admiration then at least a second glance. Mentally, he was so damned precocious and way ahead of Lucius, who nodded dimly as Tom mused about potion ingredients and arithmancy theories. As far as Lucius could see, they had absolutely nothing in common, which begged the question...  
  
"Why?"  
"Why what?" Tom murmured, not looking up from his book.  
"Why me? Why did you pick me, out of all people, the night we freed the moon?"  
"Can't you feel it?"  
"Feel what?"  
"The magic between us."  
"Tom, we're in a school of *witchcraft*. There's magic everywhere."  
"Not that kind of magic. Honestly, Lucius, don't you ever look beyond the mundane?"  
"How do I do that?" Lucius snapped, irritated. Tom was always going on about mystical nonsense and Lucius was doggedly practical.   
"Look into my eyes." Flashing silver eyes met calm midnight blue and softened.   
  
"Do you feel it?" Lucius didn't know what he felt. It was strange- like falling only not, his hands tingled and there were prickles on the back if his neck and he didn't feel the slightest inclination to look away.  
"Yes," he said.  
"We can be great together." Great? Lucius didn't want to be great. He just wanted to make it through life without screwing up too badly.  
"Perhaps," he mumbled. "What are you reading?" he asked, eyeing the somber tome with curiosity.  
"Salazar Slytherin: the Man and the Myth."  
"What class is that for?"  
"It's not for class."  
"You're reading that on your own? For Christ's sake, what for?"  
"We're related." Lucius's jaw dropped.  
"No way."  
"Yep."  
"Cool."  
"I know," Tom said, grinning.  
"Is it interesting?" Lucius inquired, gesturing to the book.  
"Fascinating. Have you heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"  
"Never. What is it?"  
"I haven't a clue. Wanna help me find out?"  
"Will it involve tons of musty old books?"  
"Most likely." Lucius wrinkled his pointed little nose.   
"Ugh."  
"On the bright side, you get to spend time more time with me."  
"Is it possible for me to spend more time with you?"  
"Let's find out," Tom said, handing his companion a book. "Enjoy." Lucius merely rolled his eyes.   
  
Hours later, Lucius's mind was stewing in large, polysyllabic words and dates and names. He pushed the book away, rubbing his forehead and wishing he could remove his brain and massage it directly. He never believed that thinking could actually hurt a body until now. "I'm an idiot. I don't understand any of this stuff," he admitted, pushing the book away.   
"What have you found?"  
"Parseltongue- monster- Wales- fight with Godric -Helga had a pretty smile." He smiled at himself. None of that was bound to be useful. "Father was right. I have no head for books. I'm just here for decoration."  
"Au contraire. Do you have any idea how long we've been at this?" Lucius shook his head. "Look around you."  
  
To the complete surprise of the young Malfoy, the library was deserted, and the late evening sunlight that had been streaming through the windows when he picked up the book was replaced by a sprinkling of stars. He gaped at it for a moment and then turned to gape at Tom.   
  
"What? But how? And why didn't Ms. Pritchard kick us out?"  
"Ms. Pritchard doesn't know we're here. I used a modified concealing charm."  
"But that requires advanced Arithmancy. We won't get that until 5th year!"  
"You have worked very diligently for the past several hours. You were quite oblivious to anything else. You would have made a great Hufflepuff." Lucius looked down. He had almost been a Hufflepuff. His father would've been furious. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. All the same, I'm glad the hat put you in Slytherin."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius closed the book and smiled sadly. At the time, he had been too.  
  
***  
Once again, sorry for the wait. Comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism welcomed with open arms. Be a darling and review!  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	3. David

A/N: I've given up trying to write this fic in chronological order. I don't think it really matters much. I actually think it's more interesting when it's not in chronological order. Just read carefully for hints about time.  
  
Thank you Libertine, Obake (hehe. I'm used to being called evil by now.), Dia (I promise I'll finish it), Fleur, shitenshi, Pepperjackcandy, and Rehanna.  
  
***  
  
In the corner of Lucius's school trunk was a shiny silver object. Curious, Lucius palmed it and examined it by the light of his wand. It was a prefect's badge. Not Lucius's prefect badge. His had suffered a mishap some years ago. This badge must have been Tom's.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tom was Dippet's favorite prefect and Lucius was Tom's pet, which meant that he was out of bounds for everyone and also everyone's favorite topic of discussion. A small incident between Tom and one of Lucius's former girlfriends, coupled with the fact that Tom had never given any girl the time of day unless she was talking about magical theory, had caused rumors to explode, not that their behavior did anything to quell those rumors.  
  
"Coffee?" Lucius asked, handing Tom a mug.  
"Thank you," Tom said, placing it down on the table. "What would I do without you?"  
"Find a new lackey?" Lucius suggested.  
"A lackey?" Tom raised an eyebrow. He pulled Lucius down and kissed him fiercely. Deep in his throat, Lucius moaned, silently cursing Tom, even as he responded eagerly to his kiss.   
"Tease." Tom only smiled. "You don't kiss your best friend that way."  
"Sure, I do. All the time." To prove it, Tom kissed him again.  
"What was that all about?" Lucius asked, eyes sparkling.   
"You didn't like it?" Tom asked pretending to be hurt. Lucius thought carefully.   
"It was unusual. You never kiss me like that." Tom shot a forbidding glance over Lucius's shoulder. Lucius turned to see David Casas shifting in his chair, averting his eyes from the two of them. Tom smirked nastily. Lucius sighed.  
  
"What did he ever do to you?"  
"He's homophobic, the egotistical little snot." Lucius shrugged.  
"I don't mind him." //In fact I think he's kinda sexy...//  
"Did you know his parents are Muggle?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And I think he fancies you."  
"That's it, Tom. No more coffee for you." Lucius took the mug from Tom's hands. "You know what? No more studying for you either." With that, he also took the textbook from his friend's lap.  
"Why?"  
"Listen to yourself: 'He's homophobic', 'He fancies you.' Do those statements sound like they go together?"  
"They could."  
"It would mean he's afraid of himself."  
"He is. He's afraid of wanting what everything he knows brands as wrong. So he avoids us, makes snide comments, and does his best to get at us because he doesn't want to admit that what he really wants is you."   
"And how do you know all of this, Sigmund?"  
"I watch him watching you."  
"And that kiss was just to bother him?"  
"In more ways than one." Again that nasty smirk.   
"You are evil."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
"In your case I'm not entirely sure."  
  
Lucius glanced at the book in his hand. The illustrations looked oddly familiar..."Oh, Tom. Not this rubbish again."  
"It's not rubbish," the dark-haired boy insisted, reaching for his book.  
"The Chamber of Secrets is a myth."  
"It is not. I've nearly solved it." Lucius looked doubtful. "Oh, ye of little faith."  
"Oh, me of much practicality. In a thousand years, no one has found the Chamber of secrets. What makes you think you'll find it?"  
"I've got to find it. I've wasted too much time not to. "  
"Even if you do find it, you have to be a Parseltongue to find it."  
"And?"  
"And when was the last time you asked a snake about the weather?" Tom's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it abruptly. "Well?"  
"I was about to say something lewd and inappropriate, but I figured you wouldn't like it." Discouraged and frustrated, Lucius sighed and left the room.  
  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump nearly ten feet in the air. He whirled around. "David! You nearly scared me to death."  
"I'm sorry."  
"That's a first."  
"It's kindergarten logic."  
"Kindergarten logic?"  
"You tease the person you like to get their attention."  
"Oh. Oh. Are you saying that you like me? As in- as in-"  
"Yes, as in romantic like."  
"Oh," was all Lucius could say. "I kinda like you too."  
"Really?" Lucius nodded. David leaned forward and his lips brushed Lucius's in a very soft butterfly kiss. Lucius smiled.   
"I'll see you around." Again, Lucius simply nodded.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't until a year afterward that Lucius realized that David had been the first victim of Slytherin's monster.  
  
***  
  
I'll admit the actual typing didn't take so long as did the decision not to go in chronological order. Comments or suggestions? Review, darlings!  
  
Love,  
J. Silver 


	4. Claudia

A/N: I was going through my file and reading reviews for this fic, when I realized that I had most of this just gathering e-dust. 

Thank you Rosalie, V.V, Arwen, Redhawk, Dark cyradis, cellino, oe, CaratGold, Anya Malfoy, Nightsong, and Fleur Rochard.

* * *

Lucius sighed. Another page, another memory. Some of which were painful, but on nights like this it was important that he remember the beginning. Then perhaps he could convince himself that it was worth it.

_Journal,_

_Tom's eyes hurt. They hurt me more than I ever thought anything ever could. He's unhappy about something. I think he's jealous of Claudia. Every time he sees her, he looks capable of murder and he doesn't talk to me any more, but every now and then I catch him looking at me and the depth of feeling in his eyes hurts. For the first time I can see into his soul and what I see scares me. I've never seen him so angry. How could he be jealous of Claudia? Tom is my best friend. He's more than my best friend. He's- I don't know what he is. What am I supposed to do- wait around forever? Wait for him to want me, need me, love me? I do wait. Every second of every day I wait. But it's hard to wait when he does nothing, when he teases me and tempts me and I find myself doing the damnedest things for him and he does nothing. All he has to do is ask. Just give me a bone. I can't live off crumbs of ambiguous emotions._

"Have you slept with her?" Tom demanded.  
"Tom, I"  
"Have you slept with the little whore"  
"No, Tom, I haven't slept with her. I couldn't." He grabbed the blonde by the arms and inspected his face. Tom's eyes glittered coldly and his lip curled.  
"You couldn't? I doubt that very much, Lucius. Are you sure you haven't slept with her...you haven't filled that dark, velvet warmth between those long, slender legs? "  
"No"  
"No? There isn't a boy in school who wouldn't love to be in your shoes, my friend. But you haven't touched her. Now why is that"  
"Because I want you to be my first."

There. The words had been spoken. Lucius couldn't take them back now. He had given Tom an open invitation. Tom peered into Lucius' eyes, scrutinizing every aspect of his soul. He lowered his lashes.  
"Really?"

"Yes, really. More than anything. Not Morgan or David or Claudia. You," Lucius said firmly. If he weren't so nervous, he might have smiled. He loved the fact that he alone could make Tom jealous like this. The older boy's breathing occurred in rapid bursts. Without warning, he pressed his lips to Lucius' and Lucius was only too happy to accept them, opening his mouth for Tom. The kisses came fast- sometimes gentle, sometimes brutal. There were chaste, quick kisses and deep, hungry kisses. But it wasn't enough. Lucius needed so much more. He undid the clasp to Tom's robe and the buttons of Tom's shirt, hands trembling.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. But it was. Tom's hands were under his shirt, sliding over the planes of his chest, now sliding the shirt off his shoulders. His lips moved to Lucius' neck and his fingers curled in silvery blond strands as he pulled Lucius' head back. His tongue darted out over the smaller boy's collarbone. Lucius shivered, bucking his hips forward. Tom hissed and moved his hips forward in response. Tom's hands fumbled with Lucius pants, yanking them off. Then went his own. Lucius pulled Tom closer, running his hand along Tom's ribcage, his hips, tracing the curve of his spine. Tom pressed against him, trying to melt into him, trying to close every single gap between them. "Tom," Lucius gasped. Tom stopped and looked at him, understanding what it was before Lucius even said it. "I need-" Then Tom's fingers were there, slick and gentle as they probed him. Lucius bit his lip. It was almost too much. He was so close. "Tom." "Go ahead, if you have to. "  
" Are you sure"  
"Positive"  
"But-" Tom thrust sharply with his fingers and hit something, sending bursts of pleasure through Lucius' body, pushing him over the edge. Lucius screamed and closed his eyes momentarily. Tom kissed him softly, his free hand stroking his friend's hair.

Lucius didn't dare open his eyes. He listened as his breathing steadied, trying to get used to the feel of Tom's skin against his. He found Tom's midnight eyes, watching him calmly. The jealous lover was fading, replaced by the aloof student. Tom rose suddenly, making Lucius sob at the immediate loss of warmth and intimacy. "Forgive me, Lucius"  
"Forgive what"  
"My actions tonight. I'm not used to sharing"  
"What?" Lucius blinked. "I lost control. I should never have..." His words trailed off as he found his pants and dressed himself. Words failed Lucius completely. Reason failed Lucius completely. What was going on?  
"You never should have what"  
"Taken advantage of you," Tom replied quietly, shrugging on his shirt and gathering up the rest of his belongings. Lucius averted his eyes to the sheet he twisted in his hands. The door shut briskly. The small blonde burst into tears.

In the attic of Malfoy Manor, Lucius quickly turned the page, but not before a single tear kissed and blurred Tom's name.

* * *

I'm not promising continuation, but I figured that I at least owed you this. Who knows what will happen in time. Review!

Love,  
J. Silver


End file.
